The Locker Room
by N.e.R.d.2.1
Summary: The only way Jonathan can pass his senior year at Hawkins High School, is to pass gym class, which he is clearly failing. So Steve lends a helping hand, on the court, and also in the locker room. Rated M for Smut


**The Locker Room**

All Jonathan needed to do was get at least a C on gym class, only then could he pass the year. It's so dumb he thought to himself, how will gym class help me in life. God dammit I've battled demogorgons and the Mind Flayer, and don't mention the demo-dogs. So how in the world would gym class help me.

And guess what he needed to pass at, basketball, why basketball of all sports, Jonathan sucked at that. And if he didn't pass the year, then his mom would kill him, literally.

* * *

So now Jonathan was now at school, after hours, trying to shoot goals, the least he could do was 1 shot, and that won't even get him any mark at all. Tomorrow was the final gym class and if he didn't get a C, then it was over. While Jonathan was practicing in the gym, Steve was passing through. 'Hey Jonathan, what ya doing man?' Steve shouted to him. 'Practicing aimlessly for tomorrow's gym class, trying to get at least a C, and I suck at basketball,' he replied. 'Why don't I give you a hand, if there's anyone that can get me a B it's the one and only champion of basketball, Steve Harrington!' 'No no it's fine, I'd rather not waste your time, I don't think you can fix this,' Jonathan said as he threw the ball at the hoop, missing by a mile. Steve just ignored Jonathan and proceeded to help him out.

* * *

About 1 and a half hours later Steve turned Jonathan from an amateur to a beginner, good progress. Now he was certain to at least get a C for gym class. Thank god for Steve Harrington, Jonathan thought to himself. The two then went to the locker room to take showers. They were so sweaty and smelly from practicing for 1 and a half hour straight. Jonathan hated showering with other guys, it made him uncomfortable, but he was sweaty and his mom would get angry if he came home like that.

They got to the locker room and Steve started taking his clothes off, as he took of his shirt Jonathan could see his perfect, defined, well toned muscular body, there was a bit of hair in the middle of his chest and a few hairs around his nipples. And also a small trail of hair from his belly button down to his pubic region. Steve then started to bend down and took of his gym shorts. He was wearing a pair of boxers and Jonathan couldn't stop himself from staring at the half naked body of Steve Harrington. 'Are you not going to get undressed?' Steve asked Jonathan. 'Oh yeah,' Jonathan said to Steve taking off his shirt, Jonathan wasn't too bad himself, he had a slight six pack, which he got from gyming, just in case any more _Stranger Things_ showed up in the future, to protect Will. Jonathan was hairless unlike Steve. Jonathan was proud of his body. Jonathan then took of his pants, a bit nervous because Steve was there. Jonathan was a bit embarrassed because he was wearing a pair of tight fitting briefs and you could basically see the entire shape of his dick through them.

Steve started taking off his underwear and Jonathan could resist staring as Steve turned around and started taking off his underwear, Jonathan could see Steve's ass and his balls from behind and started to get a semi hard on. Then Steve turned around and Jonathan saw his Steve's whole dick, staring him right in the face, it was circumcised and looked about 6 inches flaccid. It was covered in small tufts of curly public hairs. Steve could see Jonathan just staring at him. Aware of his semi hard on, Jonathan quickly removed his brief and walked to the showers, afraid that Steve would see it and think his was a gay faggot. Jonathan was not circumcised and was slightly smaller than Steve, about 5 inches flaccid.

Jonathan quickly walked to the showers and put it on quickly, not wanting to get a fully fledged boner. But then Steve came and used the shower right next to his, so Jonathan got even more nervous. 'Jon, what's the rush, chill out, you just did a long ass workout, just let the hot water soothe your muscles,' Steve said as he grabbed Jonathan's shoulders and jokingly squeezed a bit. When Steve was about to move back next to Jonathan, his dick slid on the edge of Jonathan's ass, and Jonathan dick got more hard. 'Oh sorry about that,' Steve told Jonathan.

Steve could tell how nervous Jonathan was getting. Earlier he caught him staring as he undressed and now he has a semi hard on. He started to plot. When Steve brushed his dick against Jonathan's ass, he did it on purpose to see Jon's reaction. Steve saw that Jon's dick was nearly in a full erection. And Steve now knew what he had to do. 'Jon, I see you have a little boner there, mind if I help out with that?' He looked at Jonathan seductively and grabbed his dick with his hand and started jerking him off. 'Steve what are you doing?!' Jonathan looked a bit flustered, but he enjoyed it. Steve, still jerking Jonathan off, kissed him passionately and Jonathan grabbed Steve's head and brought them closer together, completely in the moment. Steve broke the kiss and started moving down Jonathan's body, stopping to take his nipple in his mouth, and rubbing the other one with his hand, as Jonathan let out a soft moan. Steve proceeded to go further down and took Jonathan's 9 inch dick into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue. 'Yesss Steve, suck my cock.' Jonathan feeling confident grabbed Steve's head and pushed it further down his dick. Steve sped up and Jonathan started moaning even more. 'Steve I'm gonna cum, uhhh Steve make me cummm!' Jonathan exploded his cum into Steve's mouth. Steve swallowed half of it and then got up and pulled Jonathan into a kiss, making him taste and swallow his own cum. Jonathan could taste the saltiness, he didn't mind it because he could still taste the sweetness of Steve's mouth.

Steve broke the kiss and turned Jonathan around going down to his ass. Steve stuck his tongue straight into Jonathan's ass, Jonathan was moaning and Steve continued probing his ass, getting it ready for his monster cock to enter, he inserted 2 fingers and fingered Jonathan, him just moaning at Steve. Steve then got up and pushed Jonathan against the wall, the water pouring over them, and lined up his dick with Jonathan's hole and pushed it in with force. Jonathan screamed, full of pleasure and Steve moaned as well, his cock getting engulfed by Jonathan's tight hole. Steve continued shoving his 10 inch dick completely into Jonathan's hole, while their moans filled the entire empty locker room, making echoes. The pleasure was too much for them. Neither of them ever felt this good when they had sex with Nancy. Steve was about to cum and just as he did his cock hit Jonathan's G-spot and they both came the hardest they've ever came. Steve's cum filled Jonathan's hole to the brim. They screamed in pleasure as they came and the roar must've echoed through the whole school. They both collapsed on each other, exhausted from the anal fucking. Steve's cum oozed out of Jonathan's hole, they both looked at each other and gave each other a passionate kiss. 'Byers, this isn't the last time your ass is getting devoured by my cock,' he winked at Jonathan as he got up and left. Leaving Jonathan dumbfounded.

'What a day', Jonathan said to himself as he smiled.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **This story is intended to be a one shot but if you guys want me to continue it, or write more stories like this please let me know in the comments.**


End file.
